Conventional drug delivery devices comprise a container defining a cavity within for retaining a drug. A nozzle, e.g. an injection needle, is arranged at a distal end of the drug delivery device, wherein the nozzle is in fluid communication with the cavity in the container. A stopper with a plunger is disposed in the container for displacing the drug.
US 2001/0016710 A1 discloses a drive mechanism for a medication delivery device including a force receiving member, a force applying member and a shape memory alloy actuator. The force applying member is operatively coupled to the force receiving member to move the force receiving member to a different position relative to the force applying member. The shape memory alloy actuator is formed from a shape memory alloy material and is operatively coupled to the force applying member. The shape memory alloy actuator is heat activated to distort the shape memory actuator from a first shape to a second shape to activate the force applying member to act upon the force receiving member to move the force receiving member to a different position relative to the force applying member.; Also, the shape memory alloy actuator is returned to the first shape from the second shape after the force receiving member is moved to a different position relative to the force applying member. In addition, the shape memory alloy actuator may be activated by applying and removing an electrical current to the shape memory element. For example, the drive mechanism may further include a power source coupled to the shape memory actuator to provide the electric current to the shape memory actuator. In addition, the shape memory actuator may be formed from Nitinol material, such as a wire.